In the LTE (Long Term Evolution) technology specified by 3GPP (3rd generation partnership project), also D2D communication using radio resources managed by the cellular network is considered, as for example discussed in 3GPP TR 23.703 V12.0.0 (2014-02). In the case of LTE D2D communication, a user equipment (UE) communicates with another UE directly using LTE radio resources, rather than through infrastructure of the LTE network.
However, in some situations the LTE network may be heavily loaded with traffic so that only limited LTE radio resources can be allocated to D2D communication.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques which allow for efficiently controlling D2D communication in a cellular network.